


G'night

by safety_dancer



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safety_dancer/pseuds/safety_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't s'pose you'd believe me if I told you I wasn't tired, huh?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	G'night

**Author's Note:**

> another teeny tiny tumblr prompt

“Tim. Tim I told you to go to bed two hours ago.” Bruce stared down at his son, annoyance and exasperation in his eyes.

“I know I know but if I don’t get this finished tonight-”

Bruce held up a hand and the words spilling from Tim’s mouth came to a halt. “I’ll have Lucius extend the deadline. It’s  _time for bed._ ” He leaned over the back of the couch Tim was reclining on, reaching forward to press ‘save’ on the document the teen was working on, then snapped the laptop shut.

“Y'know, I’m seventeen,” Tim mumbled, looking up at his adoptive father with tired blue eyes. His lips were pulled down in a slight pout, his brows scrunched in a frown. “Can’t I dictate my own bedtime?”

“If I let you do that, you’d never go to bed," Bruce replied in a warm tone, flicking the tip of Tim’s upturned nose gently. His child rolled his eyes, the tiniest of smiles playing at his mouth.

“I don’t s'pose you’d believe me if I told you I wasn’t tired, huh?”

Bruce chuckled. “Nope.”

Tim sighed, leaning back against the arm rest of the sofa dramatically. “Fine,” he said, drawing the word out, “but can I have a snack first?”

“Now you’re stalling.”

“Have you considered that I might actually be _hungry_?” Tim asked, arching one eyebrow saucily.

_“Tim. Bed. Now.”_

“Okay, I’m goin’ I’m goin’, no need to get your knickers in a bunch.” Tim laughed as he scampered to his room, dodging the swipe aimed at his head. “G'night, B!”

“Night, Tim.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm not posting lately and what I have been posting is miniscule. Writer's block, y'know.


End file.
